The Prom's Fairy Godfather
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: What happens if Jogan/Klaine/Sperril/Datherine all have a fight before prom and it takes our resident Dormouse, Reed to clear it all up for them. Fluffy/Cute/Adorable, with JoganxKlainexSperrilxRane couple-ness at the end! All characters to CP Coulter!
1. Take Me To Prom, Shane

_***A/N***_

_**First multi-chapter Dalton Fic/Drabble.. Hope you like!**_

_**Tumblr username - themisfitsanddreamers**_

_**YouTube account - ALDETwilight14**_

_**Twitter account - AliceRDempsey**_

_**^^ Find me on anything!**_

* * *

><p>Reed was whistling contentedly to himself when Shane walked into the smaller boy's bedroom. His side, already cushioned up to the max was covered in dripping wet paintings, each of them depicting a happy and colourful scene.<p>

Shane smiled, before quietly sneaking up behind his boyfriend and running his hands down his waist, making Reed jump slightly and spin around, paint water splashing both of them.

Shane looked down at his now filthy shirt and cocked his eyebrow up, kissing the smaller boy on the forehead. Reed blushed intently, and dropped the paintbrush behind him before wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. He nuzzled in close, forgetting the wetness that was on both of their shirts.

"Missed you" Reed whispered before burying his face in Shane's broad chest, inhaling the unique fragrance of Shane.

"You saw me this morning" Shane chuckled, but tightened his grasp on the smaller boy. He had missed him too, the time they spent apart made either uncomfortable. Shane sighed, brushing his lips against Reed's curls. The sooner he gets transferred into Windsor, the better. Sure Stuart was fun, but this is where Reed was, and no amount of coffee could change that.

"Why did you have to leave so early? We could have pretended to be sick" Reed pouted, leaning up to peck a kiss on Shane's collarbone.

"Had things to do, stuff to buy, a man to see about a camel blah blah blah" Shane replied, grinning softly at his boyfriend. He sat down on a free armchair, his arms still tugging the artist closer. Reed leant over Shane, smiling happily and leaning down to press a tender kiss against the dancer's willing lips.

With that contact, it seemed that a sharp pain had gone from within each other; one that they hadn't realized had been there for the whole day, until that kiss. Reed never considered that Shane had left an inedible mark on him, and neither had the dancer to the artist, but this love. The beautiful happy love they had for each other, hell, that was worth everything.

Shane dragged Reed slowly onto his lap, curling the smaller boy against him, his arms circling his love protectively. Reed closed his eyes and grasped hold on the front of his shirt, blissfully ignoring the paint stain as he yearned to be closer, nuzzling his face into the bare skin of Shane's neck.

"What were you buying that were more important then spending time with me?" Reed wondered aloud, kissing Shane's neck softly. Shane chuckled, and with a fluid movement he reached inside his blazer's inside pocket, drawing out two stiff forms of cardboard, each decorated a dark blue and scattered with silver stars.

Reed froze as he spotted the fancy lettering on top of the cardboard, his eyes widening as Shane held them out in front of them.

"Prom tickets honey" Shane chuckled, squeezing Reed's shoulder comfortingly.

"Two?" Reed whispered, looking fearfully at Shane, who grinned back, his expression softening as his heart swelled with an excess of love for the small strawberry-blonde boy.

"Yeah.. I mean… Would you? If you're busy then don't worry, I would love for you to accompany me, I mean I couldn't think of anybody else who could because I love you and that's what prom is abou-" Shane's babbling was cut off abruptly by Reed laying a cool finger over Shane's lips.

"Shane Anderson" Reed whispered, his eyes glistening with love, "I would be honoured to be your date to the prom". Shane's breath caught in his throat as he stared lovingly at the artist, before catching him in a long kiss.

* * *

><p>(New York A-Go-Go)<p>

* * *

><p>Hilde Van Kamp glanced at her son in bemusement as he rifled through the formal occasion section at Barneys. She had emailed him last night saying that she was in New York, but didn't expect such a quick response, and she definitely didn't expect the small strawberry-blonde to fly up and meet her.<p>

She sighed and looked down at her watch, checking her phone and writing in her filofax in perfect synchronicity.

"Why are we looking at these clothes anyway Reed? You know Mommy can get you anything you want from Uncle Karl or Aunty Vivienne" she simpered, and in a gesture of strange motherly love, she ruffled his hair.

Reed smiled under her touch, but continued to flick through the suits idly.

"Just getting a good idea for prom Mom" he answered, listening out for her intake of breath at that statement.

"Prom? You're off to Prom?" Hilde questioned, sitting down on the overstuffed chair that strategically placed in the middle of the dressing room.

Reed shook his head and turned around, now examining the dress shoes, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Yeah, and I want to look good" Reed answered, picking up a loafer and peering at it earnestly.

"Sweetie loafers are out, pick a black Oxford Balmoral, it will look much classier against a suit. Anyway! Who is the lucky girl?" Hilde plucked her chosen shoe off the shoe and handed it to Reed.

He mumbled something incoherent before turning away. Hilde frowned, for the first time not worrying about the Botox she would need to have to counteract the lines on her forehead. She didn't have the strongest relationship with Reed, she knew that but it didn't stop her from being interested in her son's date.

"Pardon sweetie, speak louder. I hope I don't have to send you back to that elocution class, you were doing so well at it" Hilde sighed, knowing the memory of that class would prompt Reed into telling anything to her clearly.

"It's not actually a girl Mom, it's a guy" Reed's cheek glowed scarlet as his mother's mouth fell open, shock ringing on her features for a split second, before quickly rearranging them back into their impassive mask.

"Oh fabulous a guy. So… Who is he to you Reed? A boyf-"

"Yes a boyfriend. He's called Shane" Reed smiled softly at the dancer's name. "He's pretty perfect". Reed shook his head, memories of Shane's smile, touch and kiss assaulting his thoughts.

Hilde watched him in confusion. She had never seen Reed act like this, more dreamy then usual. She was fascinated, and if it was a boy that Reed was in love with, if this 'perfect' man were taking her Reed out for prom, they'd be the best dressed there.

Hilde whipped out her phone and glanced at Reed, before shouting in for her assistant. A petite woman walked in, clutching three similar phones.

"Ring up Donatella, cash in that favour for her entire fall/winter line of suits inn…" she looked back at Reed.

"Sweetie, suit sizes? You and Shane is it?" she questioned quietly. Reed sighed, before writing the necessary sizes onto the back of one of the many discarded Vogues strewn across the room.

Hilde rattled off the numbers as the assistant wrote them down and disappeared from the room.

"Ring up Sarah as well, and try with Domenico. I know how flighty he can be, so also try Stefano. I'll get onto Karl and Marc" Hilde shouted at the retreating figure of the woman.

Reed frowned, before reaching out and touching his mother's cashmere clad arm. She turned around quickly, beaming down her press-smile.

"Mom.. Dolce and Gabbana? McQueen? Chanel? Why?" Reed fired questions at her, watching his mother intently with his dark eyes.

"I want you to be the best you can be angel, and if that means thousands of new suits so be it!" Hilde announced.

Reed smiled sadly, his mother was always trying to gain his affection with presents, when sometimes he just needed her to be her.

"Ok mom.. But…" he thought quickly, before jotting down another set of suit sizes, along with a barely-legible name.

"Get Sarah's people onto him. I know I'll appreciate it greatly" Reed flashed a matching smile to her.

"McQueen? To… Hummel? Okay sweetheart" she stalked out of the room, speaking in German.

Reed shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Beside him he heard the soft vibrate of his phone. Reaching for it, he pressed a small kiss on the screen where a picture of Shane was his background. Shane was smiling up at the camera to the backdrop of messy sheets and soft pillows. His hair was ruffled; his torso bare but his smile and eyes radiated love. It was an early morning photo that Reed took, in the afterglow of morning sex.

He quickly entered the buttons of his password onto his iPhone and pressed the message, his eyes lighting up as he saw it was from the dancer himself.

_Missing you. Why did you have to go to New York, we have suits here! Lol, come back soon. Love you xxxx_

Reed grinned at his boyfriend's text and fired one off back to him, adding double the amount of kisses back.

Standing up, he looked over at the Manhattan skyline, listening to his mother shout in French in the next room. His phone vibrated once again.

It was from Kurt, he noted before opening it up.

_Blaine being an IDIOT! We had a fight, not going to prom now! Come back, I can't deal with relationship drama. K x_

Reed felt his blood freeze, but thaw quickly as he read over the text again. Kurt was such a drama queen, so there was no need to rush back. He'd get over it in about 20 minutes.

The light indicated three more texts, each of them not being from the dancer but from Merril, Julian and Katherine.

Why was it always him they came to for relationship advice, Reed thought, he had enough trying not to blush every time Shane touched him.

_Spence and I had fight; he's suggesting we stay in instead of prom! Saying I won't miss out! Reed, come HOME! Kurt and I need you! Mer 3_

_Logan is once again being a squid! God I can't stand him! Prom's off, he's going to take SOMEBODY else! Where are you? – Cheshire._

_Dnt ever mntion David 2 me! BIG nws abt Prom. Mght not b going! Rng us, we need a meeting at Brdstix ASAP! Kat xxx_

Reed flicked through each other texts, shock shooting through him as he read about 4-relationship crises in the space of 10 seconds. They had to fight before prom didn't they! Typing a group text back, he shoved his phone on the chair before going to take to his mother about a flight back.

_Can't you guys cope without me? Fine, meetup at Breadsticks 3pm. Bring tissues – Reed xxxxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer*<strong>

**All characters go to CP Coulter who wrote the beauty that is Dalton. I don't hold myself responsible for anything!**


	2. The Friendtervention

_***A/N***_

_**Second chapter, quite short but I did write it over text, so bear with me! Hope y'all like!**_

_**Tumblr username - themisfitsanddreamers**_

_**YouTube account - ALDETwilight14**_

_**Twitter account - AliceRDempsey**_

_**^^ Find me on anything!**_

* * *

><p>Reed sighed, squeezing his nose with one hand and pointed at the group.<p>

"Ok.. One more time. Why are you in a bad mood with-" he pointed at Kurt.

"Blaine? Hmmf! He said wearing Alexander McQueen at prom would just be garish, and he" Kurt inhaled sharply and looking down, sadness rung through his voice.

"He.. Said sometimes my fashion was a bit too outlandish for him". Reed raised his eyebrow and patted Kurt's ostrich-feather covered arm sympathetically.

"I see, and Mer? Why are you angry at Spence?"

Merril's eyes flashed and she tossed back her long hair, eyes glittering dangerously.

"He said that I shouldn't GO to prom! That buying a dress and having a normal girl's experience was just going to evoke teasing! I **want** to be pretty for a night!"

"I get that Mer, but you didn't have to throw a vase at him".

She pouted, drumming her long pink nails across the tabletop.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way Mer" Reed continued diplomatically, much to Merril's disagreement.

"Pfft! No, he said we should stay in and have a pizza! I want to dress up, not wear sweatpants!" Merril argued back, snarling under her breath. Reed shook his head, curls bouncing slightly.

He turned to the next person apprehensively. Julian was hunched over a steaming coffee cup, his eyes swollen slightly from tears.

"What about Logan?"

"He said he didn't want to be seen with me at prom, otherwise his dad would flip out and probably take him out of Dalton. He said we should go separately for appearances sake" Julian ran his hand through his hair, before pulling on his sunglasses, covering his puffy eyes.

Reed frowned slightly, before turning to Katherine who unlike Julian was fidgeting angrily and biting her hip. She still had her hospital pallor, but spots of pink flushed her cheeks.

"And David?" Reed asked, worry in his voice as he took in her visibly angry exterior.

"He came into my hospital room, all calm and announced that he had asked that Fiona girl from Dobry out to be his date. Fiona! That slut, with her big eyes and dyed blonde hair! I went out, I bought a dress, and here my own boyfriend was standing me up! The cheek!" Katherine's indignant voice flew up a tone.

Reed ruffled his hair in exasperation, and taking a deep slug of the strawberry milkshake in front of him. It seemed like a strange dream, to have four more romantically advanced people then he come and beg for help, but here he was.

"Ok.. Have you spoken to them at all then?"

Four pairs of angry eyes flew to his face, each of them pouting furiously.

"I've done NOTHING else-"

"I WANT TO BE PRETTY-"

"You think I can speak to that SQUID-"

"Reed, that's silly advice-"

"OK! OK!" Reed raised his hands in defence, narrowly missing Julian's coffee cup. Feeling a surge of empowerment, Reed pointed at Kurt, his eyes narrowing.

"You. Blaine is right; McQueen's new line is a bit more… flamboyant then previously. However, Cavalli has a divine new set of suits in. Choose one of those and not the purple flairs"

"Merril. Perhaps Spence is right, but if you turn up and discuss with him, he might change his mind. Or just turn up in a dress and sweep him off his feet"

"Julian, we all know that Logan is a Squid, but think about it. If he get's taken out of Dalton because of your primadonna-ness, how could you cope with that? I know it's hard, but you hurting him won't solve anything for yourself"

"And Katherine, a few weeks later we didn't know if you were going to survive. And weren't you the one who said that he had to go to prom despite everything. He probably didn't think that you were going to be out, it's just a mistake"

Reed slumped back in his chair, exhaling loudly. His cheeks were flushed brightly at the spiel but he was happy with his advice.

The group were silent, each of them opening their mouths like fish out of water. They didn't know Reed could be so.. forceful. In fact, they didn't know Reed had that many words in him.

Julian sat back, his eyes brooding as he took in Reed's flushed face.

"Or… We could pair up together and go to prom together and completely ignore them".

"That's a brilliant idea Jules!"

"Yes! I like it, and I can wear McQueen then".

"Yesssss… then I can show up that SLUT Fiona. Good idea Julian!"

Reed groaned, banging his head on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer*<strong>

**All characters go to CP Coulter who wrote the beauty that is Dalton. I don't hold myself responsible for anything!**


End file.
